This invention relates generally to sport gloves and particularly to gloves providing a batting aid which improves the drive power of the hitter particularly in the related sports of baseball and softball.
Sport gloves intended to improve various facets of the player's game are not in themselves new. Such gloves are particularly common in golf. One such glove, or more properly partial glove for the right hand, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,755 which has as its aim to control of the position of the golf club at the top of the stroke, during the downward swing and impact, and to prevent the club from falling into the depression between the thumb and index finger. To this end, an adjustable strap connects the thumb and index finger stalls. Another golf glove having a connection between the thumb and index finger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,598. This glove is for use on the left hand and is a training glove intended to correct the spacing of the thumb from the index finger and facilitate the correct application of the interlocking grip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,730 shows a basketball practice glove which includes an adjustable strap between the thumb and the index finger to limit the extent to which these members can be spread and cause the player's hand to form a cup-like shape so that a basketball held by the glove is controlled by the tips of the thumb and index finger.
The present glove has advantages neither shown or suggested by the above gloves or revealed in the known prior art.